


All Belong To Your Creation

by Anonymous



Series: Summertime and Butterfly (All Belong To Your Creation) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Mpreg, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis had always thought it was impossible to do so. Thankfully, upon doing research he learned that he still can as long as there are no complications throughout the whole pregnancy. He also stumble upon a birth vlog where a mum was able to give birth naturally even after going through c-section with her first and second pregnancy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Summertime and Butterfly (All Belong To Your Creation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	All Belong To Your Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic hehe actually no.. this is the only story I've ever finished writing. I'm satisfied with it so I decided to share it with you guys. I'm just gonna add more warning here since the additional tags doesn't let me tag it.
> 
> This story will contain a man having a natural birth, a guy going through labor and delivery if you're not comfortable with that, please, pretty please don't read it then comment shits as if I didn't warn you. 
> 
> Also, I don't know a lot about pregnancy and labor but I read facts about it online for this fic and watch labor and delivery vlogs a lot, that is how I actually got inspired into writing this hehe.. 
> 
> CALLING THE ATTENTION OF B!LOUIS RIGHTS ACTIVISTS I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO ALL OF YOU. 
> 
> B!LOUIS RIGHTS!!! MUMMY!LOUIS RIGHTS!!! 
> 
> Bye, if you're not bothered by it and read the whole story please leave a comment hehe thank you :)))) maybe, I'll give you another part, a very smutty part ;)))
> 
> ps. do people actually read beginning and ending notes????? comment "b!louis rights and mummy!louis rights if you actually did.

* * *

"I'm pregnant," Louis said to his husband while still looking at the three pregnancy sticks he used. 

"Really? god, i love you so much" Harry said hugging Louis and lifting him up in the air. 

"Harold, put me down." he said while chuckling, his husband gently put him down and kissed him on the lips. 

They've been trying for another baby after their first born turned 16 months last December, both agreeing that they don't want their children to have such a large age gap between them. 

"Lou, can we keep this a secret just until you went past your first trimester. Just want him or her to be our little secret first." the taller lad said, as he's always been so possessive and protective over his family. Louis didn't question him. 

Louis remembers the time when Harry doesn't even want his own mum to hold their first born, Riley Alekzander Styles, he chuckles at the thought. 

"What?" His husband said eyeing him up 

"Nothing babe, but okay we will keep her a secret until my first trimester ends, so tell yourself not to be obvious at your birthday party next week."

He knows how bad his husband is at keeping a secret, even if a life is at stake he probably would not succeed so next week Louis, for sure knows that he'll be challenging his own self. 

"her? and hey, I could keep a secret if I want to!" He answered back

"Mummy's intuition, love and keep telling yourself that!" Louis retorted back and walked away to wake his son up from his nap.

+++++

Harry's birthday passed by, and so is his birthday party, the day after.

Louis finds himself laughing for the nth time remembering just how his husband struggles to keep his hands and eyes off of Louis and his stomach. 

Louis was amused at the thought of Harry struggling to keep his own words about keeping his husband's first trimester. 

_"Keep your hands to yourself and stop eyeing me and my stomach up or you're gonna blow up our secret" Louis whispered to the taller lad when they sat down at their table to eat._

_Harry puts his hand around Louis' waist and put his face on his neck "Can't Lou, what if something happens or someone bumps into you and hurt you"_

_"Babe, trust me there's 90 percent we'll announce this pregnancy today than me or someone hurting me."_

_Louis sighed he gets why his Harry is acting, there's a lot of things that happened in his first pregnancy and the fact that's just Harry's nature to be protective of his family and friends especially, with Louis and their children._

_"If it will stop you from being paranoid I'll just sit here and watch till your party is up, but please can you get another plate now?" He said then spreading his arm for Harry to pass their sleeping son._

_Basically, he sat there watching everyone, his husband and son mingling while he eats up every food Harry brings him, and if anyone looked at them suspiciously, he doesn't care._

+++++

A week after Harry's birthday they are now in a waiting room for their first appointment that they scheduled a day before Harry's birthday. Leaving their son to their babysitter which is just their neighbor's 16-year-old daughter. 

Louis doesn't really know how long he is right now. It just so happened that he had, he still has it now, morning sickness and a big appetite from the past week before he took a pregnancy test. 

Of course his husband's the first one who came up with the thought that he's _maybe_ pregnant, well, he's never wrong. 

"Louis Styles?" Louis didn't hear that he was being called, so caught up with his own thoughts 

"Hey baby, they called you, come on." 

"Huh? Oh, uhm..come on" Louis' stood up and walk, not waiting up for his husband 

Harry walked faster to keep up with Louis at his side "Nervous baby?" 

"Nope." and smiled at him. **_He's excited._**

+++++

"First baby?" The doctor asked, the doctor introduced himself as Dr. Marshall.

"No, second actually" Harry answered for him 

"Really, still congrats to the both of you" the doctor smiled at them.

They smiled at him too, "So, I guess you know the procedures now, yeah?" 

Louis nodded and escorted himself to the bed beside the sonogram machine, Harry came up beside him and held his left hand. 

"This is cold, if you don't remember," Dr. Marshall said and put the gel on Louis' abdomen part of his stomach. 

"and there it is! second baby, right now they're the size of a poppy seed! which can only mean you're probably on your 4th week" Dr. Marshall said pointing at the sonogram screen.

They both beam at that "Can we have two copies, please" Louis asked

"sure, I'll just print this and when I'm back you can ask me questions." Louis just nodded at him.

Dr. Marshall wipe his abdomen to put out the gel he applied to finish him off. Louis looked at Harry and saw there's a small tear forming at his eyes 

"Aww, c'mon babe I don't want to cry," he said wiping Harry's eyes

"I love you, Lou. Thank you for having babies with me. " Harry said, kissing Louis on the lips. 

"I love you too, so much." 

Dr. Marshall came in with the sonogram pic in his hand. 

"Here's your pictures, so any questions?" He asked

"Oh, uhm.. in my last pregnancy I took a pill to lessen my morning sickness is it okay to take now too?" 

"Yes, actually you can start it as early as now. Usually morning sickness ends just before your second trimester starts, so it's totally fine. Oh, and also every pregnancies are different so if you feel any side-effects from your current prescription let me know so we can change it, but don't worry it won't harm the baby"

"Okay, thank you so much!" Louis said while nodding 

"Any other questions?" 

Harry looked at Louis who is now examining the sonogram pic. 

"None, that would be all. Thank you again, doc." He said smiling at the doctor 

Dr. Marshall smiled "If that would be all, I'll go out first, Congratulations again!" 

They went home and picked up their son from his babysitter. 

"Hi my baby," Louis said kissing his son's cheek "aren't you just a cutie" 

Harry ordered take out for lunch and they all waited in the couch coddling their son "My Riley you're going to be a big brother in 8 months" the taller lad said to his son 

"Ry!" their baby said trying to say his name 

"Yes Ry, you are going to be the best big brother, aren't you?" Louis said to his son

"dadadadadada" Riley answered them which only made them laugh 

+++++

Louis has been watching birth vlogs, and he's getting really into it. Even thinking of recording his own labor and delivery, Harry likes to think that Louis should be horrified by watching it since he's pregnant now but the smaller lad just dismissed him. 

He's a stay-at-home dad considering that he also has a home-based job, looking at the clock shows it's only 4 and his son is napping so he decided to search for new birth vlogs.

Upon looking he stumbled upon a video entitled "Home and Natural Birth Vlog (Emotional)" 

It was, well, indeed emotional but it also, made Louis think about doing a home and natural birth. It never came up in his mind until now, since there was a lot of complication with his first pregnancy that made him give birth to Riley only 7 months long, there's no choice given to him than to only have a c-section. 

Louis had always thought it was impossible to do so. Thankfully, upon doing research he learned that he still can as long as there are no complications throughout the whole pregnancy. He also stumble upon a birth vlog where a mum was able to give birth naturally even after going through c-section with her first and second pregnancy. 

Now, being careful and determined to complete 36 weeks it made him think about doing it. 

He's thoughts are soon interrupted with a knock on their door.

Looking at the clock it now says it is 5 o'clock, which only means his husband has arrived and he needs to wake up his son from his nap too. 

"You have your own key, Harold" he said while opening the door 

His husband only smiled at him while keeping his hands at his back "What have you got in there?" 

"Hi baby" Harry started "... you're on your 7th week now and you know that I decided that we should celebrate you and our baby everyday" Harry said handing him a bouquet.

He grabbed it from Harry's hand and put it just below his nose to smell it. 

_damn, this guy really knows how to make me fall for him over and over again_

Harry has been giving him gifts since their first appointment and when he asked him about it, his husband just said it's because _he deserved it._

+++++

"Hmm, well if you're really sure about it then of course, you can definitely do that, I see that you've also done your research. " Dr. Marshall said to him 

Since the start of his 15th week appointment, he's been asking about home and natural births to Dr. Marshall which he answered with calmness and patience. 

Harry was surprised though, Louis asking those questions obviously meant that his husband is curious and definitely wants to do that. He was slightly upset because Louis didn't bother telling him about the idea and thought it's Louis who's giving birth anyway. 

"I want to do it! Do you think I can do it?" and there it is. 

"Yes Louis you can. The only thing that could change that is if there are any sudden complications, and since you and the baby are both completely fine then you can definitely do it." 

"Okay, thank you doc! What do you think Harry?" Louis looked at him expectantly. 

He sighed "Lou, are you sure about this?"

Louis looked at him with a duh look and said "Yes babe, if the doc says I can then I will have natural home birth. I just think it will be more comfortable for me, you and the baby." 

Harry doesn't want to remember how uncomfortable it is the last time Louis delivered in the hospital, it made him kind of terrified of hospitals. 

Harry knows there's no use in fighting but he'll definitely talk to Louis about this tonight so they can discuss it more. 

"Then, okay if you really want to have that, I'll support you" he sighed and continued "I have a question, uhm.. you-- Louis had a c-section last time, is doing natural still possible? won't it harm him or the baby" 

"Ah, yes I saw it. It's nice that you ask about that but yes, it is still possible. There are actually a lot of successful stories about that and if it calms you I can send you some stories and articles about it too. Now, you, Louis needs to be more careful if you really want this pregnancy to be all natural." Dr. Marshall finishes. 

They finished their appointment, thanked their doctor and went home. 

+++++ 

"I'm pregnant" both Louis and Harry felt deja vu when Louis blurted it over the dining table. 

He's now in week 15, and thought they should probably announce the pregnancy as he's also sporting a tiny bump. 

Everyone meaning, Harry's mum and sister and Louis' sisters, went silent for a minute then suddenly there was a chorus of "Oh my god" and "Congratulations" 

Harry's mum, Anne, obviously cried from happiness "Anne, please stop crying or I'm going to cry too!" Louis said with a shaking voice 

"Mamamamama" Riley 

Their family had ask if they already know the gender but they have both decided they want their baby's gender to be a surprise although louis' mummy intuition says she's gonna be a girl so that's what they told their family. 

But, Louis knows from his mother's intuition that his baby will be a _girl._

+++++

The pregnancy progressed well, no complications happened unlike when Louis was pregnant with their first born. 

It is likely that he will be doing a home and natural birth, he was so glad that it is possible to still have natural birth even though he had a c-section last time. The doctor explained it to them but he is too busy thinking about experiencing pushing his baby out of him. 

_Oh, he's very excited._

+++++

At 39th week, Louis is getting impatient, he just wants to hold his baby in his arms and well, to end the pain and emotional roller-coaster that he's been feeling. 

"Hey baby, how are you today?" his husband asked

"I just want my baby out of me" he said while tearing up a little. 

"Don't go on crying on me now love, I know you're in pain right now but it will all be worth it." 

"I know, but I just want to be able to sleep 8 hours straight or more I feel like it's been forever since I slept that long, I thought I'll be ready for this because we have Riley now but I remember that I had him at 7 months and I didn't feel contractions or even Braxton hicks" he said getting more upset thinking of what happened on his last pregnancy that almost took him and his first-born's life. 

"Babe, we have a rule, remember? to not talk or think about that ever again, we've already discussed it, it's done now Riley's here, you're here and now bearing our second child" Harry sighed and continued "come here babe let's get to bed and try to sleep, don't stress please, your on your 39th week any time now you can go in labor" 

"Okay, I love you" 

"I love you too, baby" 

They get to bed and try to sleep, emphasizing on the word 'try'. 

_"tired,tired,tired, i'm so tired baby pls come out already, mummy wants to meet you now"_ he said to himself while rubbing his big bump. 

+++++

_October 22, 2:15 am_

"shit, are you sure? wait, uhm.. okay I'll fill the tub with warm water and then---" 

Louis giggled "Harry, please calm down you need to call your mum first to come here and look after Riley and then you'll call Jane, tell her that I'm in labor now but I don't think she needs to come down now since I just started and then you fill the tub later when the contractions are closer so it doesn't get cold" 

"hooo, okay you're surprisingly calmer than me" Harry laughed

"I just want he or she out" Louis said

"Also, please try and record the time between my contractions, okay?" 

"Harry, it hurts so bad" Louis is full on crying now he's been in labor for 5 hours now, still having contractions 30 minutes apart. He's sure the labor will take so long. 

They called Jane, the midwife, but she'll only be coming at 10 am

"I know baby, I know let's calm down after this I'll fill the tub even though it's still 30 minutes apart and right now we're not sure if it will progress much closer" Harry said while hugging louis on his front since Louis is clinging on his shoulder while his head is in the crook of harry's neck

"hurts" is the only answer Louis can give him 

"I know, I'm so sorry baby" he said while kissing his husband's head, hands around Louis' waist and massaging Louis' lower back. 

"you don't know! you’ll never get pregnant! oh my---I'm sorry harry but it hurts so bad," he said, instantly got guilty. _Harry doesn't deserve that, he knows._

"Shhh, it's fine and you're right but I love you because you're so strong and amazing doing this all natural when you know it's gonna hurt like this" Louis is full on sobbing now, _he doesn't deserve his husband_ , he thought. 

"So strong, so amazing, so beautiful my lovely baby this will all going to be so worth it, we'll have our baby in our arms, gonna hear them cry and laugh, gonna see their eyes and smile" 

Louis just sobs at that, 

"Harry, It's done now. Thank you." and kissed his husband's neck. 

Harry checked their recorder "Oh, that took 10 minutes, gonna start the recording for how long it will take off again and I'll fill the tub, you be okay?" 

"Yes, I'll just lay here for awhile, can we go for a walk just around the house later?" he said wiping his puffy eyes and stuffy nose. 

"sure, baby" Harry said and went to the bathroom. 

Louis waited for Harry while caressing his bump, he's really excited but his baby needs to hurry up because he doesn't know if he can endure the pain on his next contraction. 

"done, you ready for a walk?" 

"Ye--oww harry! hurts!" Louis cried just before he got up. 

"you're 20 minutes apart now," Harry said hurriedly in front of his husband so he can cling to him again. 

"Please put pressure on my lower back, it hurts so bad, fuck" his husband massaged his lower back. 

"I guess you'll just use the tub on your next contraction cause I don't think you’ll be able to walk now, my strong and beautiful baby" 

"hmm, 'arry" Louis answered while sobbing on the crook of his husband's neck, again. 

"you're so amazing, baby, so good, you're the most beautiful wife and mom I've ever seen no on can top you on that spot, so strong for our babies." Harry comforts his husband while massaging his lower back 

Louis sniffs "it's done now" weakness from the pain clear in his voice. 

"hmmm, drink this love" his husband said and gave him a glass of water. 

"wanna walk now and check on your mum and riley then go back and lay on the tub" 

"sure love, will do just that" 

"Good morning Louis" his mother-in-law greeted him 

"Good morning Anne" he said weakly 

"How are you? do you want something to eat?" 

"I'm so tired, I just want he or she out and no, thank you Harry got us something a while ago" 

"Love, I'll just check on Riley it's time for him to wake up now" Harry said 

"Okay, bring him here please I want to cuddle him before we go back inside" 

Anne smiled at them "I'm so proud of you Louis, you're so strong for doing this, Harry is so lucky to have you. I'm happy for the both of you and I know if your mum is here, she'll be too."

"You're gonna make me cry, Anne. Thank you so much you're the nearest I have as my mum and I really do wish she's here right now." He said crying again and Anne went beside him and hug him. 

"Mum, I'm gone for 2 minutes and you already made my husband cry" 

"oh, shush you" 

"amamama" and the three of them giggled at that 

"Hi, my baby! you're gonna be a big brother now, huh? you're going to be the best aren't you? gonna protect your sibling and let them play with your toys" Louis said cooing at his son in his husband's hold

"toy! mamamama" 

"Haz, this feels so good. Thank you for being the best support, I love you so much. I don't think I'll be able to do this without you" Louis said looking at his grinning husband beside the tub. 

"hmm, love you. Jane texted, when she comes here, she's gonna check if how long you're dilated. Oh, and she asked if you feel your water broke?" Harry said while brushing his husband's hair with his hands

"it surely didn't awhile ago, and right now I don't think so but maybe now, I just didn't feel it since I'm under water."

"That's okay I think, I'll just text her back babe, wait a sec." 

Louis had another contraction after that then Jane came around and checked him and his baby, thankfully, everything is fine and he's already 6 cm dilated.

" 'arry feels cold wanna go back to bed" 

"okay, we will darling, " Harry said and helped him get up and held him while walking to their bed. 

"so cold, hmmm... harry can you set up a camera record this till I give birth? I wanna have this recorded" he said while Harry laid him on bed and putting a two thick comforter over him to warm him up. He got scared when Louis said he's getting cold when the water is still warm but Louis told him not to worry and that it is natural. 

"oh, are you sure that you won't feel uncomfortable?" 

"I won't, wanna watch it after this" 

"Okay" and he did as Louis requested. 

Louis is now standing in front of their window watching the people walking while the trees are dancing with the wind. Harry continuously massages his lower back. 

"Oh it's coming again haz" he said gripping the space between him and the closed window. 

He leaned his head on the window while grimacing "Jane, can you check how many centimeters I am, later?"

"sure, louis" as Jane watched the pair, thinking about they both so lovely. 

Turns out, and thankfully again, he is 9 cm dilated meaning any minute now he's going to be delivering their second child. 

Louis screamed, if the last one hurts, this one, he thinks tops it all, he also think he's ready to push "I-I think i'm ready to push" 

"okay baby shit let's calm down, oh god, this is really happening." 

"Harry, you calm down. Okay, Louis I need you to go in a position you feel most comfortable while pushing then I'll check if you're good to push, clear?" 

"Y-yes, Haz, help me please."

"o-okay baby, how do you want to push" 

"on the floor, kneeling and hands on the bed for support" 

He positioned himself with the help of Harry, and Jane checked if he's ready to push "Oh, I feel his head! you're good to push now Louis!" 

Harry is sat beside him holding his hand "Our baby's coming now, Lou" 

"Y-yes, can I start pushing now?" 

Jane said yes and he started pushing while Harry started whispering sweet nothings on his ears.

It feels like he's being ripped in two, he hides his face on his hide and continues to push while Jane instruct him, when to stop and continue. 

"Okay breathe for now Louis, let me check again" she checked "Oh that's so quick if you can reach it you'll feel their head" 

Louis reached down while gripping Harry's hand on his other hand and he really felt his baby's head, he cries "start pushing again" 

_He pushed really hard this time, using all the energy he has left in him then stops for awhile,_

"Harry, can you please go there? I want you to be the one who holds them first" his husband didn't answer but just went and comply with his husband's request.

"hhhhhhhhhhhhnnnngggggg" He pushed his baby out again, with every energy on his body. 

"----doing a great job baby, heads out" he heard his husband said, Louis pushed again and this time successfully got his baby out then he cried "Oh god baby, she's here! she's a she you're right all along, so beautiful like you--and small." Harry said as he catch their baby. He holds her in his chest and cradles her. 

Louis turned and reached out for his baby while whining "No need to whine babe, here's our baby." 

Louis cradles his daughter on his chest, giving her the much needed skin contact from her mum.

"You're so good, Lou, so proud of you. I love you so much" 

Harry cutted his baby's cord while she's in Louis' hold. 

_**And on October 22, 4:08 pm Rhys Joanne Styles was born weighing 7 pounds and 5 ounces, 20 cm big.** _

+++++

Louis passed out from exhaustion after he pushed out the placenta while cuddling his baby on his chest. Harry took Rhys from his arms and pass her to Jane so she could clean and check on her. 

As soon as Jane finished checking their baby, Louis woke up and asked for her. Harry brought her to his husband and they got settled on the bed. 

"Jane, thank you so much for helping me" 

"Louis, it's my job no need to thank me" jane grinned at him 

"Still. do you think I can breastfeed him now?" 

"Of course! she's a really quiet baby, bet you'll be able to regain your sleep as soon as possible." 

"Oh I hope, god knows how much I need my sleep," Louis said while lifting his shirt so Rhys could breastfeed on him. He looked at Harry who's smiling at the sight of him. Louis reached out for a kiss. "Thank you Harry." 

"Did Anne and Riley see her already?" 

"They haven't, mum's waiting for me to call her, you know how I am last time when Riley was born." they both chuckled 

"Haz, call them now please want them to see her." 

"Okay baby, I will." 

Harry got them and soon the three of them are walking inside of their bedroom. 

"Louis! congratulations, oh my, she's so beautiful!" Anne said while cooing at his granddaughter. Louis answered her with a 'thank you'

"amama" riley shouted 

"Riley, you need to be quiet your baby sister is sleeping" Harry said to his son

" 'tay shhhhh" Riley answered and covered his mouth 

"Yes shhhh. Come here love, look at the baby's hands, so small right?" Louis said to his son and encouraged him to touch Rhys' hand. 

" 'aby! small, mine?" Riley whispered 

"Well, she is your baby sister" 

"lab 'aby" Louis teared up with that,

"I'm sure she'll love you too, baby."

–––––

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are higly appreciated :))) thank you for reading my crappy writing hehe
> 
> did the spacing kill you?? god, I don't know how to work this site but let me know okaay?? 
> 
> ps. DO NOT REUPLOAD IN ANY WEBSITE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION PLS :(((


End file.
